When did it come to this?
by AvisMoon
Summary: "When I look back upon my life, I cannot seem to remember how it all began. Why did I start lying and hide my emotions? " He placed his hand over his heart... his walk became faster with each step.


My first fanfiction! - Yes, I know, it is short... But I hope you like it anyway :)

English is not my first language therefore grammar and/or spelling mistakes may be found.

* * *

**When did it come to this?**

_"When I look back upon my life, I cannot seem to remember how it all began."_

He sat on his throne, which only a couple of hours ago had been his father's. A small breeze swept through the throne room, he shuddered lightly and looked out at the sunset. Though it was a beautiful one, he did not see it, for he was too lost in his own thoughts.

_"Why did I start lying and hide my emotions? What was the reason behind the beginning of it and why have I let it go this far?"_

Still staring into the sunset, his face show no emotions of his inner turmoil. Never did his face show emotions, such had it always been for as long as he could remember.

_"Brother, why does it hurt thinking about it? Is it because you might have been a part of the reason that it began?"_

He placed his hand over his heart, closing his eyes in the progress. He sat there only for a few seconds, before he shook his head and got up from the throne. Slowly making his way towards the corridors, that leads under the castle.

_"I had to have something, that your __great__ shadow could not hide, something to help me get some sort of attention, even though it was not of the positive sort."_

The corridors where dark, now that the sun was gone, torches where his only light source.

_"Why Thor, did you have to be so perfect? Why was it you that father - Odin - gave all his attention too?" _

He reached the end of the corridor and turned sharp left, his walk became faster with each step.

_"I know that answer now - there is no love for a jötunn, only fear. But I did not know this then, instead I fought to impress Odin - to impress father - only to discover, that the only things I was, and still am, good at did not reach his expectations. While you impressed him with your swordsmanship and strength, I tried with magic - without success. It hurt me and made me mad at the both of you, but this I could not show, so I began to hide my true feelings."_

Still absorbed in his own thought, he quickly descended the stairs, with his cape flowing behind him. He was now nearing the lowest chambers in the castle.

_"Shortly after I started lying to cover over my pranks, which I found was one of the only ways for me to get people's attention. In the beginning it were small pranks - child play you might call it - they were never meant to hurt anyone. But as I grew more and more behind __your__ shadow, they could not suffice. My pranks became fiercer and spiteful - and so did my lies." _

Loki walked quickly down the dark corridor, and turned around the next corner in front of him the doors to the Chamber of Relics appeared. He ignored the guards and their salute and opened the doors to the chamber, before they could do anything else. When he had entered and closed the doors behind him, complete silence met him. He began to walk down the corridor, only his footsteps could be heard.

_"Since you were banished to Midgard by the Allfather and since he has fallen into the Odin-sleep, it has become harder and harder for me to keep my emotions under control. I fear, that I cannot hold them to myself much longer and I am afraid of the consequences it might have for us all."_

He walked swiftly past all relics, never laying eyes upon them, deeply focused upon his task. Only his swift walking could be heard.

_"But I have something I must accomplish beforehand, something that will show father, that I am the __better__ son."_

Loki reached the end of the Chamber of Relics, where he stopped before the bars, the only thing that now stood between him and the Destroyer.

_"I am sorry, Thor, for what must come, but it is something I have to do."_

**The END**


End file.
